This invention is related to a system for recognizing bar code information and more particularly to a system in which an index code is provided and code scanning directions are discriminated with reference to the index code.
Disclosed in the prior application cited as a cross-reference is an information recognition system in which information is coded into a plurality of bar codes. These bar codes are constituted by a plurality of bar symbols according to a predetermined bar arranging method such as "2 OUT OF 7 COMBINATIONS." In addition to the bar codes carrying the information to be recognized, an index code constituted in a different manner is added at the head of plural bar codes to represent the beginning of coded information.